Duplicate
by Ese Loki Loquillo
Summary: Having quirks is awesome, right? Is like your signature. Not for Seki Taylor. She didn't have powers herself. She could make duplicates of any person along with their quirk. An outcast who was force to go to UA and be part of class 1-B. However, she knows something no ones does. Her quirk is not for a hero. But for a good villain.


My mom used to be a pro-hero. She went to UA, graduated, and became a well-known hero. She married an average man and had me. My quirk manifested at the age of 10. There was a fight in the park which involved me. I couldn't stop thinking of a hero to save me. That's when he appeared. Present Mic came to my rescue, and I was so happy. He told me to not get too excited. He wasn't the real deal apparently, he was a duplicate that came from my desire for someone to rescue me. He explained every single detail of my quirk, and within minutes he was gone in a puff.

Since then, people started calling me a cheater. That I couldn't become a hero if all I do is copy the hero. Of course, I knew this already literally my quirk was to make copies of anyone, myself don't have the power within me. Basically, my quirk doesn't last long, and I could die any second because I can't defend myself. Which is dumb, because of the simple reason I am dead weight. I didn't have any purpose in my life. Until I met him.

It was after my birthday 12th. I was in the park hanging out alone when I see this guy. He was wearing all black (hoodie, pants, you name it.) He was sitting on the bench across me. I had the weird feeling that he was looking at me but I ignored, something I am known to do.

"Hey, copycat!" a dumb kid yelled on my right. I kept ignoring them and focus my attention on the guy across me.

"I am talking to you, idiot." the same kid yelled again, this time was closer to me. Then I felt it, electricity. He used his quirk on me!

"You felt that, didn't you? Well, I am here because they have to tell me about your quirk. How you don't do anything so, I had this idea. Let's see who is the strongest!" Finished his sentence, the electrifying feeling came back. It felt horrible. I knew I had to use my quirk but who? I didn't want for people to think a hero attack a child. Then I thought about the guy on the bench. I look at him and think about him. I thought about how he could save me, in his quirk even though I didn't know it.

Without worrying much, I call him. The duplicate came running from behind me. For some reason, the duplicate raised his hand as he runs and grabs the kid's hand. I see the quirk of the bench guy. The kid's hand disintegrates before my eyes. I turned to the real guy and he seems to be on the edge of the bench. He was scratching his neck which was already red. I turned to the duplicate and said: " Vanish".

The kid was screaming. His hand was red and you could see the bones of his fingers. He just stood and run.

"Well, wasn't that a good mod?" A raspy voice rang. The guy of the bench is standing behind me, "Tell me, what is your quirk, little player?"

I knew at that moment I was in the worse dilemma and I loved it.

"I can make duplicates of any person along with their quirk. Yes, it has its downsides. Is more bad than good but it does its job as a quirk."

Since that day, we would see each another in the same park. Shigaraki (the guy) was seeing how far I could go with this "mod." You can say he became my mentor or as I call him my big bro. I met more people on the way. Like Kurogiri, he is a nice person. Then I met his boss but just on a call. He just said my quirk was special and not to waste this great opportunity.

It was almost perfect. I met people who believe in me. Keyword: almost. Mom found out about the incident at the park, and how my friends were a bad influence for me. So, she made me take the test for UA High School. I did nothing and still got in, pretty sure is because my mom convinced them for being a hero. Also, told them I had to sleep in the dorms for my own safety.

"I need to get out of here."

In the first week, I try to leave the place but was stopped by a teacher and dragged back to class. I ditched class to go to the field. I saw another class in there throwing baseballs and doing some kind of exercise. I hate them. After a few tries, I was able to escape to the bar and met Shigaraki. I told them the reason for my absence and they told me about a plan they had.

The whole attack happened and they lost. I wish I could have done something but the boss told me I couldn't participate because I was still weak.

If only I knew back then that I was going to have my chance to make myself worthy in the eyes of the boss. In the Festival.


End file.
